A well system (e.g., an oil or gas well for extracting fluid or gas from a subterranean formation) can include sensors for determining characteristics of an environment in a wellbore. For example, a sensor can include a distributed acoustic sensing (DAS) system for detecting acoustic events in the wellbore. It can be challenging to detect acoustic events using a DAS system.